Five Card Stud
by Mark C
Summary: Pete is back for a visit, so Clark and Chloe decide to throw a get together to welcome their friend back to Smallville.
1. The Deal

**Rating:** T, but could go higher as the story progresses.

**Disclaimer:** Characters are owned by those wonderful people at DC comics and the fine folks at Warner Bros., so that means that I don't.

**Summary:** Pete is back for a visit, so Clark and Chloe decide to throw a get together to welcome their friend back to Smallville.

----------

**Five Card Stud**

_**Chapter 1 – The Deal**_

It was an unusually slow news day at the _Daily Planet,_ and the results could be felt everywhere, even in the basement where current intern Chloe Sullivan worked. These were the days that Chloe hated the most, but she was able to persevere. One of the ways that she coped had just walked through the door.

"What is a Kansas senator's son doing visiting a lowly intern on this fine afternoon… or whenever it is?" Chloe asked with a smile.

"I was in the neighborhood, so I decided to drop by to see how you were," Clark Kent greeted her.

"Well, thanks. It's just what I needed… on such a slow news day."

Clark could tell that it was indeed a slow day. The usual hustle and bustle of the _Planet _swirling around him was completely absent. He was about to tell Chloe the reason for his unexpected visit, when someone bumped into him.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," the young man said as he picked up himself and the papers that he had dropped off the floor.

Both Clark and Chloe assisted the poor guy and when Chloe got a good look at him, she immediately recognized him.

"Jimmy?" Chloe asked in astonishment.

"Hi, Chloe," replied Jimmy, bashfully.

The two stared intently at one another for several moments, their expressions unreadable, all flurry of activity halted. Clark continued picking up Jimmy's papers and, noticing that the pair still had not broken eye contact, he cleared his throat to break them out of their daze. _What is up with those two?_

"Should I leave the two of you alone?" Clark asked with slight smirk.

"No!" Chloe and Jimmy both answered emphatically.

"Sorry about that, Clark," Chloe began, "Clark Kent, this is Jimmy Olsen." Clark and Jimmy exchanged greetings and a hearty handshake.

Taking a good look a Clark, Jimmy remarked with wide eyes, "Whoa. Grow 'em big in Kansas, don't they?

Both Clark and Chloe chuckled over the comment, both knowing secretly why Clark was built the way he was. Chloe added with a smile, "He's also an intern here at the Planet, in photography."

"What are all the newspapers for, Jimmy?" Clark asked as he handed the papers over to Jimmy, while Chloe did the some with the ones she collected.

Jimmy replied, "I've been going over several front-page pics from various papers to help me hone my craft. I would _love_ to take one that lands on the front page."

Chloe asked, "Do you mind if we have a look?"

"Sure, I don't mind."

Jimmy laid out the papers on Chloe's desk.

"Aren't these pictures amazing? The camera angle in some of these shots is spectacular. It makes me wonder how this guy _does_ it," he explained.

"You're right, Jimmy. They are incredible, but some of them look a little grainy," Clark mentioned as he studied the front-page pictures.

Chloe added, "And slightly out of focus as well."

"Uh huh," replied Jimmy. "But they show what's important, no matter what the quality is. This guy always winds up on the front page of this New York paper. I would love to meet him and find out how he does it."

"Maybe one day you will, Jimmy," Clark said, giving Jimmy an encouraging pat on the back.

"Clark's right, one day when you become a staff photographer, you may get a chance to go to New York and possibly meet this guy," Chloe chimed in.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate all your encouragement." Jimmy gathered up his papers.

As Clark helped him, he said, "By the way, Chloe, the main reason I'm here is that I received an email from Pete the other day. He'll be in Smallville visiting family over the next few days."

"That's great news, Clark," Chloe said excitedly. "I haven't seen Pete since he left – it will definitely be good to see him again."

"I feel the same way. Even though we've been emailing each other back and forth, it doesn't compare to seeing each other face to face."

"When will he be in Smallville, Clark?"

"This weekend. I was wondering if you could help me plan a little get together for him," pleaded Clark.

"Sure, do have any idea where you want to hold it?"

"I talked to my mom about it and she said we could use the Talon."

"That sounds good. If Lois isn't too busy with your mom, I think I may be able to get her to help out."

"You don't have to worry about that I already talked to her and Lois said she would help."

Chloe was surprised to hear that her cousin would do something like that for someone she had never met. And more importantly, as a favor to Clark. But, over the last few months, Chloe had witnessed a change in the relationship between the two. They continued to snipe at each other, but they were acting more like friends now.

"That's good. I am kind of surprised that Lois would so readily agree to helping you with this," Chloe replied.

"I think we have turned a corner in our friendship, especially with everything that has happened," Clark said somberly, the death of his father still weighing heavily in his heart.

Chloe knew what he meant and gave his arm a comforting squeeze.

"So, who do you plan to invite to this little soirée that you're throwing for Pete?"

"Well… you, me and probably Lois, if she wants to come, that is."

"Since she's helping with it, I don't see why she wouldn't want to stay. How about Lana?"

Lana's name hadn't really crossed his mind until now. Since the breakup, both of them had kept their distance from each other, but on occasion, they couldn't help but run into one other. It would take some time before they would be friends again – at least, that's what Clark hoped for.

"Lana coming is fine, but I don't know if she would show knowing that I'll be there. Feel free to ask her. Even though we're not a couple anymore, I don't mind. Besides, Pete is her friend too, so she should be there," Clark answered. "This being short notice that may be all that could come."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Jimmy asked once again back at Chloe's desk after putting his papers away. "I overheard your conversation – did you say that you would be heading to Smallville over the weekend?"

"Yes," both Clark and Chloe replied at the same time.

"I was wondering if I could hitch a ride with one of you guys I wanted to take pictures of those caves Chloe mentioned and since you guys will be there this weekend and I have nothing planned…."

"That's fine with me," Chloe said to Jimmy.

"Do you have a place to stay over the weekend, Jimmy?" Clark asked

"I never thought of that until you just mentioned it," Jimmy replied, chagrinned.

"You can probably stay at the farm with me and my mom. I don't think she would mind," Clark assured him. "Plus, you can come to the party we're having for my friend Pete."

"Thanks a lot, CK. That would be great. Oh, um, you don't mind me calling you CK, do you?"

"I kinda like it, Jimmy. It's better than some other names I've been called," Clark said, as a certain cousin of Chloe's came to mind, with all the nicknames she had called him.

"So, when are we heading to Smallville?"

Chloe took a quick look at the time. "Do you think you can be back here in a couple of hours? I have some things to take care of here first, and then we can head out there."

"Sounds fine to me. It'll give me a chance to get ready for the trip. Thanks again for taking me, Chloe. And you too, CK, for letting be stay over at your place. Are you coming with us, or do you have your own car?"

"Um," Clark began.

"Yeah, he'll get back on his own. Besides, my little VW only really seats two," Chloe explained, shooting Clark a look. He nodded, grateful he didn't have to lie to Jimmy, so soon after just meeting the guy.

"Oh, okay. See you guys later," Jimmy said as he left.

"Clark, I was wondering if you could…" Chloe lowered her voice so no one but Clark could hear, "super-speed me to the dorms to get some things together to take back to Smallville."

"Not a problem. What are super-friends for?" replied Clark.

----------

**AN**: That's it for chapter 1. Please feel free to review because I would like to hear what you think, but no flames.


	2. Ante Up

_**Chapter 2 – Ante Up**_

With a quick call to his mother to let her know that they would be having a guest stay over, Clark went into his well-practiced 'Lois Lane visitor' mode. He would be taking the couch, while Jimmy would stay in his room. But unlike when Lois first stayed at the Kent Farm, he probably wouldn't be constantly fighting with Jimmy.

Remembering all of those encounters with Lois brought a smile to Clark's face. Ever since she became his mother's Chief of Staff, they had been getting along much better than in the past. Plus, for some unknown reason, she was constantly in his thoughts lately. Their relationship was changing and they were becoming fairly good friends.

Breaking Clark out of his thoughts, Jimmy asked, "When do you think we can head on down to the caves so I can take some snapshots?"

With a shake of his head to clear his thoughts, Clark answered, "We can go now, if you're ready."

"Just hold on a sec, CK, I'll get my camera."

As he waited for Jimmy, Clark heard the screen door open and close. To his surprise, the very person who had recently been gracing his thoughts just walked in.

"Hey, Smallville," Lois greeted Clark.

Right behind Lois, Martha Kent followed. She ended a conversation on her cell phone and greeted her son. "Hi, sweetheart."

"Welcome back," Clark returned while giving his mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Were you able to stay out of trouble while we were gone?" Lois asked.

"Trouble? I'm usually the one who gets _you_ out of trouble."

Lois just sarcastically laughed off Clark's comment.

_Did I really miss all of this jabbing from her?_ Clark thought.

"I've got everything I need for the…" Jimmy started saying as he came down the stairs. Then he got a good look at who had just entered the Kent home. A little shocked, Jimmy continued, "Madame Senator, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Jimmy greeted Mrs. Kent with a hearty handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy and to have you as a guest in our home," Martha replied with her usual warmth.

"Better than _some_ guests," Clark quipped quietly with a slight laugh.

"Clark!" Martha chided.

"I heard that, Smallville," Lois said, annoyed.

Ignoring her, Clark began the introductions. "Since you have already met my mom, Jimmy, let me introduce you to my verbal sparring partner here, who just happens to be my mom's Chief of Staff. Jimmy Olsen, Lois Lane."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Lane," Jimmy greeted.

"You can cut out the 'Miss' crap, just call me Lois," she replied as she shook the young photographer's hand.

"What are you two boys up to?" Martha asked, noticing the camera in Jimmy's hands.

"Jimmy was interested in taking some pictures of the Kawatche caves to build up his portfolio," Clark replied.

While Lois and Jimmy discussed what he could photograph, Martha took Clark aside. She asked him in a concerned voice, just above a whisper, "Do you think that's wise, Clark?"

"I can't see why not. Besides, I'll be with him the whole time. Like I said, Jimmy is just taking pictures to gain some experience and to be able show off how good a photographer he is."

"Okay, Clark. I trust your judgment."

"Thanks, Mom." Then turning to Jimmy, he asked, "You ready?"

Jimmy enthusiastically replied, "Ready when you are, CK."

Both Martha and Lois were a little puzzled by Jimmy's response and they said together, "CK?"

"You know, CK, **C**lark **K**ent. It's just a nickname I came up with. It's much shorter than saying his full name," Jimmy explained to the two women.

Recognition dawned in their eyes.

"It's not that bad, I actually kinda like it," Clark spoke in defense. _Besides, I have been called worse_, he thought, taking a look at Lois who had always come up with some sort of name to call him. _But 'Smallville' has kind of grown on me._

"Just be careful down in those caves, you two. I want you both back in time for supper," Martha told Clark and Jimmy.

Jimmy crossed his heart. "I promise not to get myself or your son into any trouble, Mrs. Kent."

"We'll be fine, Mom. By the way, what's for supper?" asked Clark.

"Fried chicken."

"I guess Jimmy is in for a treat, then."

"Once you two get out of here, your mom and I can finish up some state business and fix dinner," Lois told them.

That statement brought a gulp from Clark since he had been on the wrong end of some of Lois' cooking.

"Lois is actually going to help you fix dinner?" Clark asked with a touch of surprise in his voice.

"Of course I am, Smallville. Mrs. Kent can't do everything, you know."

"If that's the case, I'll make sure that we have the hospital's phone number on speed dial," Clark replied with a smile, which was followed by a light punch in the arm by Lois.

"Clark, that's enough," his mother reprimanded him, even though a slight smirk crossed her face.

"I'm sorry, Lois. I just couldn't resist."

"Apology accepted, Clarkie," Lois replied, not resisting a dig as well.

"Clarkie?" Jimmy asked.

"Never mind, Jimmy. We'll get back as soon as possible. 'Bye mom," Clark said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "'Bye Lois," and with a twinkle in his eye, Clark gave Lois a kiss on the cheek as well. He was out the door and getting into the truck with Jimmy before either woman could recover from their surprise.

"What the…" was all Lois could say.

----------

True to his word, Clark brought Jimmy back in time for dinner. Throughout the meal, Jimmy regaled everyone with descriptions of the various shots that he had taken. He promised them that once his roll of film was developed, he would show them his shots. Lois was uncharacteristically quiet. She was usually an active participant in a conversation at the dinner table.

_What in the world possessed Clark to do that_, Lois thought. Ever since he had kissed her, that one simple, innocent act would not leave her mind. But the strangest thing was, she had actually liked it. Her friendship with Clark had changed over the passing months and she considered him a very good friend, even one of her best friends. They still fought every once and a while, but deep down, she had a great deal of respect for Clark. Of course, she would never tell a soul about that.

"Lois?" Clark asked.

"What?" Lois replied, brought out of her musings.

"Is everything all right? You were awfully quiet during dinner."

"Sorry, I must've spaced out for a while there. I'm fine, really."

"As long as you're sure," Clark said and Lois gave him a nod saying that she was. "Chloe, Jimmy and I were planning on heading to the Talon tonight to get a few things ready for Pete tomorrow. Are you still okay with helping out?"

"Yeah, sure, that'll be fine."

After helping with the dishes, and giving Chloe a quick call, the four of them arrived at the Talon.

Even though Lois had a key, they felt lucky it was still open. Once she told the staff on duty that she would lock up and to go home, Clark, Lois, Jimmy and Chloe had the place all to themselves.

"Jimmy and I will get some stuff out of the truck and we'll be right back," Clark told the cousins.

"Okay," Lois replied as she watched both Clark and Jimmy leave. She then grabbed Chloe by the arm and practically dragged her over to a couple of seats.

"Lois, what's this about?" Chloe asked, pulling her arm out of Lois' grasp.

Lois thought for a moment and then just blurted it out, "This afternoon, Clark kissed me."

Stunned by what she just heard, Chloe said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up a sec. Did you just say that Clark Kent _kissed_ you?"

"Yep. Tall, dark and flannel kissed me and I have no idea why."

"All right, how did he kiss you? Was it on the lips? Was it passionate? Was there tongue involved?" Chloe asked, but that last question she barely got out with a straight face.

Lois swatted her cousin on the arm and replied, "Jeez, Chloe. Get your mind out of the gutter. Clark just gave me a kiss on the cheek."

"Is that all?" Chloe rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't worry about it so much, Lois. Maybe you're reading too much into it."

"I don't know…" Lois noticed that Clark and Jimmy were back. "We'll continue this conversation later."

----------

**AN:** That ends this chapter but the fun is just starting. Please let me know what you think with a review, but no flames.


	3. Full House

**AN:** Here it is, the poker game has arrived. Let the fun begin.

_**Chapter 3 – Full House**_

Getting out of their seats, Chloe and Lois helped the guys with what they had brought in and put it in the storeroom.

"What do you have planned for Pete tomorrow?" Chloe asked Clark.

"I thought that we could use the theatre, watch a movie and catch up on things," Clark answered.

"Is that all?" Lois asked.

"Well, this was kinda a spur of the moment thing. I guess I didn't really think it through..."

"When do you ever think, Smallville?" she teased.

Clark shot right back, "What do you think we should do?"

As the seconds and minutes ticked away, Clark's question was answered with complete silence.

"Not always so quick with an answer, are you, Lois?" Clark challenged. "We'll come up with something."

Before Lois could get into it with Clark, Chloe asked him, "What time did you want to start and who is getting Pete over here?"

"I'll email him when I get back home and tell Pete to meet us at the Talon at 8 pm tomorrow. My mom said it was okay to close the Talon early tomorrow, but we should get here at 7 to have things set up," Clark answered.

"Sounds good, Clark," Chloe agreed happily.

"By the way, Chloe, did Lana say she would be coming?" Clark asked, not sure how he felt about it.

Chloe answered in a soft voice, not knowing how Clark would react, "Yeah, Lana said she'd come. I'll let her know what time to get here. Are you still alright with that, Clark?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. So, remember to be here tomorrow at 7."

----------

Clark and Jimmy were the first to arrive at the Talon. Lois would've been there already, being that she lived in the apartment above, but Martha needed to go over a few items of state business with her before heading over. Lois told the guys to go ahead and that she would meet them there.

Clark and Jimmy had the place to themselves to get things ready before the others came. Clark went to the theatre to set up the movie while Jimmy got some bowls, chips, pretzels and popcorn from the storeroom.

When he was done setting up the film, Clark heard someone enter the Talon. To his surprise, it was Lana.

"Hi, Clark," Lana greeted her ex.

"Hey, Lana," Clark answered warily, not sure how she was feeling about him right now, "How are you?"

"I'm alright. Can we talk for a sec?"

Clark gave her a nod and led her over to a booth.

"Have you been avoiding me?" Lana asked curiously

"Not intentionally, I just wanted to give you some space and not have to worry about me being in your face," Clark responded with a smile.

"I appreciate that Clark. It has given me time to think about us and what happened with our relationship. I think why our relationship failed is because we both went in with certain expectations that never were fulfilled."

"I agree." Clark said regretfully, "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be, because I was just as much to blame as you were. Plus, I think that was why we couldn't really be open and honest with each other. Maybe one day we can be that way with each other. I still care for you a great deal, Clark, and if you can't be my boyfriend, I'd rather have you as a friend."

Clark reached across the table and grabbed Lana's hand. "I still care for you, too. I'm glad that we can be friends."

Clark led Lana to the back to see if Jimmy needed any help. Grabbing the box that Jimmy was lifting and putting it on the counter, Clark introduced Jimmy to Lana.

"So, you're an intern at the Daily Planet?" Lana asked Jimmy.

"Yep, I'm a photography intern there," answered Jimmy proudly.

Jimmy and Lana continued getting to know one another. As Clark was bringing in some glasses and ice, Chloe and Lois walked in.

"Hey, I see we aren't the first to arrive," Chloe began. "And it looks like the two of you don't need to be introduced."

Lana said, "No, Clark took care of that when I got here."

"Where is Smallville, anyway?" Lois asked with amusement.

"Right here, Lois," Clark replied, bringing the last of what was stored for Pete out.

"Do you need a hand?"

"Yes, and thank you."

Clark then gave each one of them something to do before Pete got there. Over the next several minutes, they got things ready when they finally heard someone enter the Talon. Clark and the others went to greet the guest of honor.

"Clark, Chloe, Lana, it's been a while," Pete greeted his three friends enthusiastically.

"Too long, Pete," Clark replied happily giving Pete a hug.

"I totally agree with that," Chloe said just as happily and she too gave Pete a warm embrace.

"What they said," chimed in Lana with a smile and a hug as well.

"It's nice to see you guys again. I hope that we don't have to wait this long to see each other," Pete told his three friends. He then noticed the two people he didn't know and asked, "Who are your other friends?"

Lois introduced herself to Pete, "I'm Chloe's cousin, Lois Lane."

"It's nice to meet you, Lois. I've heard a lot about you from both Chloe and Clark."

"All of it good, I hope?"

"Of course," Pete answered slightly smirking, especially remembering a few anecdotes that Clark had told him about Lois.

Next, it was Jimmy's turn to introduce himself. "I'm Jimmy Olsen. I intern at the _Daily Planet_ as a photographer. That's how I met Chloe."

Pete replied with interest, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy."

After the introductions were over, Pete, Clark, Chloe and Lana caught up with each other. Lois and Jimmy were included enough that they didn't feel left out and Pete got to know a little more about those two.

"So, what do you have planned for tonight?" Pete asked.

"I've got a movie set up in the theatre that we can watch," Clark mentioned, looking around at everyone.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"One of my favorites: Maverick. Do you guys know it?"

Only Lois and Chloe nodded in recognition. The other three shook their heads.

"Ah. Well, it's based on the old TV series… and it's about how Bret Maverick raises twenty five hundred dollars to enter the All Rivers poker tournament," explained Clark.

Everyone agreed that it sounded like a good movie to watch.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" Chloe began enthusiastically. "Instead of watching a movie that has poker in it, why don't we _play_ poker instead? Since it's Friday, we can stay up late. No one has to worry about school or work or whatever."

"I don't know, Chloe…" Clark replied.

"Come on, Smallville. What's the matter with a friendly game of poker?" Lois asked.

"Nothing, I suppose."

"You're not chicken, are you?" Lois asked Clark and began clucking like a chicken.

Clark then adamantly replied, "No, I'm not chicken."

Lois stopped her clucking then extended her hand saying, "Good. Because I challenge you to a game of Five Card Stud."

Clark shook her hand with gusto. "I accept."

Just before he let go, Lois pulled him toward her, and gave a startled Clark a kiss to seal the agreement.

"Whoa, baby!" Pete exclaimed as Lois and Clark split apart.

"You can say that again," Jimmy added.

_Wow_, Clark thought, totally shocked at what Lois had just done

Pete was about to say it again when he received a few smacks from neighboring friends.

"I've got a deck of cards upstairs and something that'll make the game that much more interesting that I'll need some help with. Chloe, Lana, do you want to give me a hand?" Lois asked, fully composed after the kiss with Clark.

"Sure," both Chloe and Lana answered not understanding why Lois had kissed Clark like that. They shared an astonished look before following Lois up to her apartment.

Once the guys were alone, Pete asked Clark, "What was that?"

"_That_ was totally unexpected. Nice… but unexpected," a very dumbfounded Clark replied.

Jimmy then asks, "Is there something going on between you two?"

"No, there is nothing going on between me and Lois."

Jimmy was a little puzzled at that response because of the kiss Clark had given Lois on the cheek before he and Clark left for the caves. 

Pete asked Clark another question. "Have you ever thought about something happening between the two of you? Because Clark, if you haven't noticed, Lois is one _fine_ looking lady."

"I know. Lois _is_ very beautiful – and that thought has crossed my mind – but I just don't know," Clark answered, not sure what he should do with his feelings towards Lois.

"If you don't act soon, someone else will come along and…"

Pete didn't get to finish what he was saying as the three girls came back with a few trays in hand, stifling giggles. 

"What's all this?" Clark asked as Lois, Chloe and Lana sit the trays down on a nearby table.

"Haven't you seen Jell-O shooters before, Smallville? Jeez, you need to get out more often," Lois replied, pulling out a deck of cards and slipping on a green visor on her head.

Clark eyed the visor with a cocked eyebrow, but Lois simply raised her chin and smiled enigmatically, refusing to explain. He shook his head. "I know what Jell-O shooters are, Lois – what are they going to be used for?" Clark asked.

"I'm glad you asked. I was originally going to use these in case Pete's party went south, but since we're playing poker, I thought it would be good to use them as part of the game. Instead of playing for money, I thought it would be interesting to incorporate Truth or Dare into our friendly game. Anyone who folds has to take a shot, while the loser/losers have to take a shot _and_ partake in the truth or dare segment of the game. Agreed?"

"Agreed," everyone chimed in.

They all gathered at a table close to the shooters and when everyone was seated, Lois dealt out the first hand.

Putting an unlit cigar in her mouth just for show and getting completely carried away with the role she was playing, Lois asked, "Anyone need a card?"

Clark and Chloe asked for two, Jimmy four, Pete and Lana three. Lois took just one card.

"Well, I fold," Jimmy said, upset at his hand, tossing his cards in the center of the table and taking a Jell-O shot.

"Anyone else?" Lois asked the remaining players.

The remaining players said, "I'm in."

"I'll go first," Chloe began, showing her cards. "I've got two pairs, threes and sixes."

Pete went next, disappointed that his hand wasn't better than Chloe's. "I've just got a pair of aces."

Lana added, "I have two pairs as well, fours and sevens."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Lana, but I have three-of-a-kind with three fives," Lois said, happily thinking that she had won the hand.

"Not a bad hand you got there Lois, but mine's better," Clark said, "I've got a flush, all clubs."

Lois was dumbfounded at seeing Clark win the opening hand.

"I guess it's truth or dare time, but I have a proposition for you guys. For the whole game, the losers can take the truth or dare as a group or individually. How's that?" Clark asked, trying to be nice.

Everyone agreed to Clark's suggestion and Lois told Clark, "We'll take the dare as a group, Smallville."

That brought a smile to his face. He challenged, "I want you to sing _The Lumberjack Song_ from Monty Python."

Jimmy laughed at the dare. Lois let out a slight groan, but she also had a slight smirk on her face. They each took their shot and then launched into a very off-key performance of _The Lumberjack Song_. Both Clark and Jimmy laughed during their performance and clapped enthusiastically when it came to an end.

They immediately started into the next hand.

Taking a look at their hands after getting the requested amount of cards, Pete said, "I'm out."

Lana added, "Me too," tossing her cards on the table.

"Damn it, so am I," a frustrated Jimmy said.

Pete, Lana and Jimmy each took a shot.

Chloe won the hand with a full house. Lois and Clark picked the truth and Chloe asked them what their biggest fear was. They both took a shot. Clark revealed that he feared being alone, both Chloe and Pete understood what he meant by that. Lois' biggest fear was that after she was done being Senator Kent's Chief of Staff, she would wind up in a dead end job with no excitement.

As the game continued, Pete won the next hand, which everyone stayed in for. Everyone took truth, and Pete asked, "So... did anyone sleep with a stuffed toy when they were little? And do you still sleep with it?"

They each took a shot and Clark began, "I never slept with a stuffed toy."

"Me either," replied Jimmy.

Lana admitted, "I have a pink rabbit. But I don't sleep with it anymore!" she finished.

"I don't sleep with the teddy bear I have either," Chloe added with a wink at her roommate.

"Lois?" Chloe directed at her cousin. "What about you?"

With a defiant glare, Lois shot back, "You know Yogi stays strictly off the bed at night."

The next few hands went rather quickly with Clark winning a couple and Chloe winning a couple. Jimmy and Lana won a hand each.

When Clark won yet another hand, Lois and Chloe were the only ones that remained. The cousins picked dare and Clark dared the duo to sing one of the songs from the score of _HMS Pinafore_.

A dumbfounded Lois asked, "What is it with you and musicals, Smallville?"

"I remembered an episode of the _Simpsons_ that had Sideshow Bob singing the entire score to it," replied Clark.

"I remember that episode, it happens to be one of my favorites," Chloe said.

"Whose side are you on, cuz?" a frustrated Lois asked.

"Just be thankful Clark didn't ask us to sing the entire score, Lois."

A reluctant Lois joined Chloe in singing the first song from the play, "We sail the ocean blue." They tripped over the words several times. Whether it was the alcohol or the obscurity of the song, Clark had no idea.

Lois was starting to get frustrated by not winning a single hand yet.

Lois' luck finally changed when she won her first hand with four Jacks. Chloe was the only one that stayed in to the end. Everyone else folded, especially when Lois didn't take any cards.

"I'll take the dare, Lois," Chloe said after taking her shot with the others.

Happy that she won her first hand, Lois dared her, "I would like for you to recite the Star Spangled Banner… backwards."

Chloe took her time with her recitation, stumbling a bit at the beginning but finished off very well.

Watching Lois' clear amusement, Clark thought back to when he had seen Lois in a star spangled bikini. _Now that is definitely something that I would salute._

After Chloe finished, everyone laughed except for Jimmy and Lana who, after taking several shots, passed out.

Chloe and Lois took Lana while Clark and Pete took Jimmy and they deposited their friends comfortably in a booth.

"I guess that's it for those two. You guys want to continue?" Lois asked the remaining players.

They all agreed to continue playing.

"Two down and three to go," Lois said, nodding to her three remaining opponents, as she dealt out the next hand.

----------

**AN:** Another chapter has come to an end and the poker game will continue on in the next chapter. Please let me know what you think with a review, but no flames.  



	4. Flush

**AN:** The poker game continues

----------

_** Chapter 4 – Flush**_

With just four players left, Lois dealt out the next hand and was very hopeful that she could continue her winning streak.

Lois took a couple of cards and Clark took two as well. Chloe and Pete took three each.

"So, who's in and who's out?" Lois asked, in full 'poker' mode once again.

"It looks like I'm out," Pete said, disappointed that he didn't get a better hand. He took his shot.

"I'm in," Chloe chimed in, happy with what she had in her hand.

"So am I," Clark said, very satisfied with the cards he held.

"I'm in as well," Lois said with a smirk.

Chloe then laid her cards on the table, revealing a three-of-a-kind, which consisted of three nines. Clark displayed his hand next and it was a straight that was made up of a three, four, five, six and seven.

"Sorry to disappoint you Chlo, Smallville, but I have four of a kind – four lovely queens. Read 'em and weep, boys and girls."

Both Chloe and Clark took their shots and decided that they would take a dare from Lois.

It took a few moments for Lois to come up with a dare, and when one came to mind she said, "Pick a color: pink, blue, gray, red, black, purple or white. If any one of us, which is me and the two of you, can prove we have that color of underwear on, you will then have to show all of us yours."

_Well, if you're going to play things that way, Lois, you give me no choice… _Clark thought with a smirk, not really minding this kind of dare at all. Not with Lois here.

Chloe went first, "I choose pink."

Since it was just Lois and Clark that were involved, they each showed Chloe the color of underwear they were wearing when the other's back was turned. Luckily for Chloe, no one had on that color of underwear.

"Now it's my turn," Clark said, giving Lois a quick once over, "I choose white," and he added in a voice too low to hear, "with red polka dots."

Chloe gave Clark a glimpse of her underwear and it was not white. When Lois came over, she did the same as Chloe but just as he knew she would, she showed white underwear with red polka dots.

"It's time now for Smallville to put on a little show for us," Lois said, very proud of herself.

"Yeah, Clark. Shake that money maker," Chloe called out.

Pete wasn't going to let them have all the fun, so he added, "Bow-chica-bow-wow."

Clark blushed a little at that, but he was a man of his word. Getting caught up in the moment, he slowly removed his belt from his pants and twirled it above his head. He next unbuttoned his pants and very slowly lowered his zipper.

Chloe and Lois, also caught up in the moment, hooted and hollered at Clark. Chloe went as far as waving a dollar bill in the air toward Clark.

Clark slowly lowered his pants, but teased his fellow poker players by pulling them back up without revealing his underwear. Turning around, he did the same thing as before. But before the ladies could cry foul, he pulled his pants all the way down to his knees and flashed his blue undies to everyone. Clark quickly pulled his pants back up and put his belt back on.

Lois, Chloe and Pete cheered at Clark's exhibitionist ways.

When everyone had settled back down, Lois got ready to deal the next hand. With her attention on the cards, Pete leaned over and whispered to Clark, "Did you do what I think you did?"

Clark didn't answer Pete with words – just a very wide smile.

"That's my boy." Pete quietly gave Clark a pat on the back.

Giving their respective hands a look, Clark asked for two cards. Pete asked for two cards as well. Chloe was the first player of the night to ask for four cards. Lois took two.

Another first happened during this hand when Clark said, "I'm out." Clark tossed his cards on the table and took his shot.

"I fold too." Pete was beginning to slur his words as he took another shot.

"Are you still in, Chlo?" Lois asked, hoping her winning streak would continue.

Although her words were slurring a bit as well, she answered, "I'm in."

Lois looked at her cousin and said, "I've got two pairs, threes and sixes. Beat that, cuz."

With slurred words, Chloe told Lois, "Well big cuz, I've got a straight."

Chloe laid her cards on the table revealing an eight, nine, ten, jack, queen and king from clubs, spades and hearts.

Disappointed that her two-hand winning streak had come to an end, Lois said, "I'll take a dare, Chlo."

It didn't take Chloe long to come up with a dare suitable for her cousin. "Lois, I dare you to sing 'O Canada,'" Chloe said, knowing that Lois had been forced to learn it during the few months she attended a Canadian public school. Her father had been in the country on business several years ago.

"Fair enough."

Before Lois could start, Chloe added, again slurring her words slightly, "You have to sing it in both English and French."

"Jeez, Chloe. You and Clark must have some fascination with singing or making me sing." It wasn't singing that was the problem. It was singing it on pitch, especially in English. Once Lois' singing came to a thankful end, she dealt out the next hand.

Clark asked for one card, Chloe and Pete asked for two cards. Lois took two cards for herself as well.

"So, who's in and who's out?" Lois asked, excited about the outcome of this hand.

"I'm in, cuz," Chloe slurred.

"Count me in too," Clark said, amazed at the hand he held.

"Damn right!" Pete slurred his answer.

"I guess I'll make it unanimous because I'm in as well," Lois told her opponents.

"I'll get things going. I've got a full house: three fours and two sevens," Pete said proudly.

Chloe then laid her cards on the table and said happily, "Sorry Pete, my four twos beat your full house."

"That's a good hand, Chlo, but I believe mine is better. I've got a straight flush: the five, six, seven, eight and nine of hearts. Read them and weep," exclaimed Lois, with a fist pump in the air.

"I guess it's my turn to show my cards," Clark said with no emotion whatsoever. Clark proceeded to lay his cards down one at a time. He revealed the ten of clubs, jack of clubs, queen of clubs, and the king of clubs. With a dramatic flare, Clark tossed his final card onto the table revealing the ace of clubs, signifying that Clark had a royal flush.

"Damn, Smallville. Nice," Lois complimented Clark.

"Thanks, Lois," Clark responded, very proud of himself that he had won the hand with the best possible hand in poker.

Lois, Chloe and Pete each took their shot and conversed about whether to take truth or dare. After taking their shot, both Chloe and Pete appeared to be more than a little wobbly.

Speaking for the group, Lois said, "We'll take the truth, Smallville."

Clark thought about it for a bit and then said, "Reveal something that no one knows about."

Lois answered first, "While my father was stationed in Germany, I took one of the jeeps for a little joy ride around the base. Of course the General wasn't impressed – but I sure had a good time."

Before anyone could respond to Lois' comment, Pete slurred and blurted out, "Clark here is faster than a speeding bullet."

"Hey! That's not—" Clark began to protest before he realized he couldn't even defend himself, not with Lois listening in.

Suddenly Chloe piped up, "Clark's more powerful than a locomotive." She ended with a hiccup.

Clark was stunned speechless.

"But I'm not sure if he can leap a tall building in a single bound because I think Clark is still afraid of heights," Pete added.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me," Lois said, not believing a single word Pete and Chloe had said.

Finding his voice, Clark gave a stern look to both Chloe and Pete. "I think these two have had one too many Jell-O shooters."

"I'll prove it to you," Pete stated as he wobbly got to his feet.

"Take it easy, Pete, have a seat," Clark said as he went over to help Pete sit back down.

Just before Clark could help him, Pete grabbed the back of his chair and with a mighty swing, broke it over Clark's back, who was unaffected by it. He was so shocked by this surprising turn of events that he couldn't even pretend to be hurt.

"See, told ya," hiccupped Chloe, who then laid her head down and passed out.

"I don't believe it," a stunned Lois said.

Clark had no clue what to do next. He lifted a now passed out Pete into a chair.

"I, uh…" Clark started to say, but not caring what Lois thought, super-sped right out of the Talon.

Lois was totally blown away by what had just happened. She headed for the door to try to catch Clark. Once outside, Lois looked in both directions for any trace of him, but seeing none, she did the only thing she could think of. "Clark, where are you?" she shouted.

"I'm up here, Lois," Clark shouted down to her.

Lois didn't know what to expect to see when she looked up, because who knew what other surprises Clark Kent held. To her relief, Clark was sitting on the edge of the Talon roof.

"Stay right there, I'll be right up," Lois told him. She hurriedly made her way up the fire escape to the roof, hoping he wouldn't disappear. When she made it to the top after a couple of minutes, she cautiously went over to where Clark was, not knowing what he would do.

"You're not going to jump, are you?" Lois asked, worriedly.

Clark chuckled and replied, "No, I'm not going to jump. I just came up here to think, that's all."

Lois carefully sat beside Clark. "Do you want to talk about what just happened?" she asked with a concerned voice.

"Yes… No… I don't know. After, what happened, I didn't know what to do, so, I ran for home. I stopped about half way, thinking that maybe we should talk so I decided to just comeback here but I didn't want to go back inside just yet so…here I am."

"Half wa—? Whenever you're ready to talk to me about it… and boy I can't wait to talk about it… I'll be here for you, Clark." As she said that, Lois took Clark's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Making his decision, Clark slowly stood up with Lois' hand still firmly held in his and helped her from the ledge. "I think I'm ready to talk now." He lifted her suddenly in his arms and with a rush of speed, they were at ground level. "But first, I'll take everyone home since I don't think they are in any condition to get there themselves."

She took a deep breath to recover from her amazement. "Yeah and while you do that, I'll clean up the place."

"Alright, it shouldn't take me long anyway." Facing Lois, Clark grabbed both of her hands and continued, "Thanks, Lois, for coming after me." For the second time in a span of two days, Clark kissed Lois on the cheek and super-sped away in a blur to get everyone home.

Lois wasn't as surprised with this kiss as the previous one, and luckily for her, Clark didn't notice the flushed face she now sported. Her feelings for the flannel-clad farm boy had been changing over the last little while. She didn't know how or when, but she really had started caring for her "Smallville". With a lot now on her mind, Lois went back inside to clean up and await Clark's return.

A few minutes later, Clark returned. Luckily, Lana and Jimmy had still been out cold, which made it easy for him to super-speed them home. Even though he didn't have to worry about Pete and Chloe, they too were still incapacitated.

"Honey, I'm home," Clark called out jokingly upon his return.

Startled by what Clark had said, Lois dropped a couple of mugs of coffee with a resounding crash.

Lois jumped. "Jeez, Smallville, give a person some warning. You almost gave me a heart attack," Lois said as she calmed down from Clark's sudden reappearance.

"I'm sorry, let me help you clean that up."

"That's alright, I got it."

"No, I insist."

As they both bent down to pick up the broken mugs, they accidentally bumped heads. _Not too hard, or Lois would really have been hurt_, Clark thought, relieved.

Clark quickly picked up the jagged pieces, cleaned up the floor and helped Lois back up to her feet.

"Are you alright?" Clark asked, his face only inches away from Lois'.

"Yeah," replied Lois, leaning toward Clark a little.

"Good," Clark leaned in closer.

Just before their lips touched, Lois said a little awkwardly, "I'll go get some fresh coffee and meet you upstairs."

"Sure."

Heading their separate ways, both Lois and Clark let go of a breath that they didn't realize they were holding and pondered what had almost happened.

It didn't take Lois long to get back up to her apartment and join Clark on the couch with a couple of mugs of coffee.

Cradling a new mug in his hands, Clark sighed and asked, "Where do I start?"

"The beginning sounds like a good idea," Lois suggested, placing her hand on Clark's knee.

_I don't know if I should start off by saying that I'm not from this planet or just talk about my powers because this will be a lot for Lois to take in all of a sudden_, Clark thought for a moment. "Growing up, I slowly developed unusual abilities like super-speed, strength and invulnerability. Even now, I still am getting new powers."

Taking a moment to let all of what Clark just told her to sink in, Lois took a deep breath then asked, "Like what?"

"Well… I can throw these beams of heat from my eyes," Clark paused a moment before he continued, "and my hearing is um enhanced as well."

"No way, heat vision? I don't believe that."

Clark got up and grabbed a candle off the kitchen counter. He looked back to Lois to see if she was ready. She gave him a nod to continue. In a matter of seconds, it lit with Clark's vision.

"Well, what do you say to that?"

"Whoa, you're not kidding," she breathed, covering her mouth with her hand in shock. "I've seen a lot of weird things happen in Smallville but this is just..." She dropped her hand to her lap, still a bit stunned. "...amazing."

"I know. It's probably hard for you to understand… and I can't blame you. I hope that you're not freaked out by any of this."

"No, I'm not. I understand a lot of things about you now – it just amazes me what you can do."

"Thanks, that really means a lot to me."

Clark leaned over to Lois, gently caressed her cheek and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry," Clark said after breaking their kiss. "I didn't mean to…"

Before he could continue, Lois grabbed the sides of Clark's face and pulled him into a very passionate kiss. Clark returned Lois' enthusiasm with some of his own while caressing her back. They both slowly lowered themselves on the couch, still giving each other heated kisses. Lois slowly let her hands find the bottom of Clark's flannel shirt and explored his back. Clark did the same to Lois while kissing her neck and receiving a groan of approval.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom," suggested Lois, briefly breaking contact with Clark's ear.

"I think you may be right," Clark responded, picking Lois up.

----------

**AN:** Another chapter has come to an end with an unexpected turn in Lois and Clark's relationship. There will be more to come in the next exciting chapter. Please let me know what you think with a review, but no flames. 


	5. Two of a Kind

**AN:** The rating for this chapter is **M**. If you want to avoid the adult content, feel free to scroll down to the first section break because I do not wish to offend anyone. Plus I would like to thank **htbthomas** who co-wrote this chapter with me. She's helped me along the way with this and has been a wonderful friend in doing so. Thanks again. Now, on with the show.

_**Chapter 5 – Two of a Kind**_

Clark gently opened the door to Lois' dark bedroom, never breaking contact with her lips. _He carries me like I weigh almost nothing_, she thought idly through the kisses.

But she pulled away just long enough to murmur, "The lights…"

Clark set her down. "I can take care of it," he chuckled. Suddenly, all of the candles scattered across the room sprang to life in a wave.

"I could get used to that," Lois approved, throwing her arms around his neck to kiss him again.

He lifted her again, and placed her on the bed. He kissed her neck tenderly. She felt so soft, so right, under his hands. He couldn't really believe they were doing this. Did Lois really feel this way about him, or was it the alcohol talking?

Clark lifted his head. "Are you sure you're okay with this? You did a lot of Jell-O shots earlier, you know."

Lois smirked. "Smallville, you know I can hold my liquor. What about you? You must have had as many as I did."

"Alcohol doesn't affect me at all," he admitted.

That got her to sit up in surprise. "Not at all?"

He shook his head guiltily.

"Then I guess my little plan to soften you up failed," she laughed.

"I wouldn't say that," he rumbled, renewing his attack on her neck.

Lois gasped with pleasure at the feel of his lips on her. His hands roamed her freely, and suddenly she had to feel more than the touch of his beloved flannel. "Smallville…"

"Yes?" he said, as his kisses traveled to the lower point of her V-necked blouse.

"Wait…"

Clark stopped, confused. "What is it?"

"Well," she began. "I enjoyed that little strip-tease you performed for my dare. It's too bad I didn't challenge you to play Strip Poker instead of Five Card Stud."

Clark liked the way her mind worked. He smiled seductively. "Well, Miss Lane. I think I won that last hand. If we were playing Strip Poker now…" he suggested.

She could take a hint. Lois crossed her arms in front of her body to grasp the hem of her blouse. Ever so slowly, she removed it, revealing a red satin and lace bra. He could have seen that with his X-ray vision, but it was way more exciting when she revealed herself willingly.

Lois tossed the blouse to the floor. "Your turn."

Clark only grinned in response. He unbuttoned his flannel shirt, one slow button at a time. But instead of a bare chest, Lois saw a red undershirt. She arched an eyebrow. Clark just gestured to her lacy undergarments.

"I will if you will," Lois teased.

Faster than the speed of light, Clark was standing bare-chested before her, smiling.

"Well, I can't do it quite that fast…" she said, reaching behind to unclasp her bra. She removed it slowly, tantalizingly, until her full, enticing breasts were completely uncovered. _What a nice Pair of Aces,_ he thought lustily.

He breathed heavily. "Slow is good, too." Unable to resist touching her any longer, he gathered her in his arms.

Clark's hands explored her smooth torso at a leisurely pace. Lois wasted no time in doing the same, running her hands across his chest, feeling the hard muscles beneath her fingertips. He pushed her gently onto the bed, and they began to kiss where they had only touched.

Neither Lois nor Clark would have ever expected that they would be kissing topless on her bed tonight. Their feelings had suddenly come to the surface today, after bubbling inside for a while. She had found out his greatest secret, and she didn't mind! In fact, it might have turned her on. But how much of it was just the heat of the moment?

Clark stopped kissing her for a moment, worried. "Lois, are you sure you want to do this?"

Lois' lips quirked. "Are you?"

Clark blushed in the candlelight.

"Is that a Royal Flush I see?" she teased.

He continued with a small uncertain grin. "My feelings for you have been changing the last few months. I can't stop thinking about you. But if you don't feel the same…"

Lois pulled him to her and gave him a long, searching kiss. "I feel something, all right."

That was all either of them needed to hear. Their kissing grew more intense, bodies on fire with passion. Clark groped for the waistband of her shorts; she arched her hips as he slid them from her body. Lois grabbed for his belt to undo it, growling in frustration when it snagged on a belt loop.

Her intensity scared and excited him, he worried her might hurt her. "Lois, maybe we should…"

"Use protection? Of course, Smallville. It's in the nightstand," she said absently while pulling down his jeans.

"No… I mean, yes, we should do that. But I meant, maybe we should slow down a little. I've never…" He paused, unsure how to put it. "…never had sex while I've been at 'full power'…"

Lois finished taking the pants off, and gave him a confused look. "But you and Lana…"

"I didn't have my powers at the time. And once I got them back, I was afraid I would hurt her." Clark looked deeply into Lois' eyes. "I don't want to hurt you either."

"Smallville," she said, bringing her face only inches from his, "I know you never would." She tenderly brushed his lips with a light kiss.

They lay down together again, bodies pressing together earnestly. Underwear, both blue and white-with-red-polka-dots, were soon discarded on the floor. Lois ran her hands up and down the length of his thighs. _Looks like we have a Full House here…_ she thought, admiring him.

Lois let her hand drift to his manhood, and he hissed with pleasure. Stroking him up and down, first slowly, and then more quickly, Lois felt him grow and harden in her deft hands.

"Lois," he groaned, unable to bear separation from her any longer. Clark pulled her in close.

She moved to straddle him, taking his shaft in her hand again and guiding him inside her. They both gasped at the feeling of their bodies joining. Lois quickly set a rhythm, riding up and down upon him until sweat glistened on her tanned body. "Clark…" she panted, almost to climax, but not quite.

The use of his name instead of the nickname flooded him with need. In a swift motion that made her dizzy with desire, Clark turned them over, so that he was above her. He lifted her leg, so that it bent against his muscular chest, and thrust more fervently, careful to keep her unharmed.

A shrill squeal of pleasure burst from her lips as she came, sensation exploding inside her. As the feeling radiated outward, Clark continued to move inside her, and with a groan, Clark climaxed himself.

They wilted against each other, totally sated and spent. Just before drifting off to sleep, curled around him, Lois softly kissed his earlobe, and murmured, "I think I just took the whole pot."

* * *

The next morning, Clark slowly awoke to a beautiful sight. Lois lay peacefully with her head on his chest. _I could really get used to this_, Clark mused as he continued to watch her. 

Lois began to stir slightly and slowly opened her eyes.

"Good morning," Lois greeted with a warm smile.

"Yes, it is a good morning," replied Clark as he gave her a light kiss on the lips.

For a while, they just lay there holding each other, enjoying being together when Lois asked, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead," Clark replied, still holding Lois in his embrace.

"Being affected by the meteor rock must have been tough on you, wasn't it?"

"Uh…" Clark paused nervously, gathering his thoughts before he continued. "The meteor rocks have nothing to do with my abilities."

Lois was very surprised at his answer and said, "I don't understand."

Clark knew that he had to tell Lois about his true origins. It was important for her to understand where his abilities came from so he could pursue a relationship with her. He gently moved Lois from where she lay atop of him to her side and positioned himself so that they were face to face.

"This may be hard for you to believe… but I'm not from around here," Clark began, a little worried at what Lois might think.

Before Clark could continue, Lois interrupted him, "So what? I'm not from around here either."

Clark chuckled and continued, "I don't mean that I'm not from around Smallville… I'm not from this planet."

"What do you mean?"

"I come from the planet Krypton. My biological parents sent me to Earth because my home planet was dying."

"Wow, Clark…" For the second time in less than twenty-four hours, Lois was stunned speechless. "Wow."

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" Clark asked, eagerly awaiting an answer.

"You know, Smallville, you are just full of surprises. And yes, that is a good wow." She thought about the times he must have used his abilities to save her, and the pieces just fell into place. "I believe that you are more human than a lot of people who are born here."

Clark cupped the sides of Lois' face and gave her an overwhelming kiss.

"That kiss the other night after dinner with your mom and Jimmy… what was that for?" Lois asked, when they finally broke apart.

"My, we are full of questions this morning," Clark replied playfully.

With a mischievous swat, Lois asked again, "Are you going to answer my questions or do I have to bring out the big guns to get you to answer?"

"Those guns of yours were wonderful," Clark recalled and he received another swat from Lois before continuing. "At first, the kiss was just to get a rise out of you. But to be honest, it was something that I had wanted to do for a while and I'm glad I did."

Clark leaned toward Lois and gave her a light kiss. "Now I have something to ask you."

"Go ahead," Lois returned, eager to learn what Clark wanted to know.

"What about that kiss _you_ gave me?"

"That was to get back at you for kissing me the other day, not that I minded by the way. Like you said, that was something I wanted to do for a while as well. Plus it was _so_ very worth it."

"You got that right."

They once again were locked in a deep kiss that lasted several minutes.

When they parted for some air, Lois, reveling in the feel of Clark's embrace said, "I could stay like this forever."

"Me too, but I think it's time to get ready for the day," replied Clark while he gave Lois a kiss on the top of her head.

"Aw, do we have to?" Lois asked, not wanting to leave Clark's arms.

"You know we should, sweetheart. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No, go right ahead."

"Care to join me?" Clark asked mischievously as he rose from the bed.

"Well, well, well. You sure have gotten bold there, Smallville," answered Lois naughtily 

"You bring out the best in me, Lois."

"Alright, I'll join you."

* * *

After a wonderful time in the shower of both washing and lovemaking, Lois and Clark prepared to start the day. Clark quickly dressed in order to give Lois another surprise. 

"Okay, Smallville, why were you in such a hurry to…" Lois began to say when she was astonished to see what Clark had done.

"Breakfast is served, madame," Clark said in a cheesy French accent.

Lois walked over to the kitchen table to see two places set, orange juice, milk, a stack of French toast and some maple syrup.

"You never cease to amaze me, Clark," Lois said, moved at what Clark did and rewarded him with a quick kiss.

They proceeded to eat their breakfast in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Once finished, Lois cleared the table and Clark helped her with the dishes.

"Smallville, I may have to keep you around more often," Lois said as the finished with the dishes.

"I wouldn't mind that," Clark replied giving her a quick kiss. "My mom and dad raised me right."

"So, what do you have planned for today?" Lois asked while she completed putting the breakfast dishes away.

"I need to call Pete and Chloe and talk about last night. They probably think that I'm upset with them."

"You're probably right. Just go easy on them, they weren't exactly themselves at the end of our game last night."

"I will. What do you got going on today?"

"Just going to go over some state business with your mother."

"Do you think you'd be free for lunch?" Clark asked eagerly.

"I should be, why?"

"I would like to take you out, that's why."

"Good, because I accept," Lois happily answered, giving Clark a kiss.

"I'm glad. I think we need to talk about what we're going to tell others about our change in our relationship. There is a change, isn't there?"

"Of course there is, Smallville," Lois said while playfully hitting Clark in the arm. "To be honest with you, I would like to tell both your mom and Chloe about us because I'd rather have them hear it from us than anyone else."

"I agree. Just give me a call when you're free and I'll pick you up."

"Okay."

Hand in hand, Lois and Clark left her apartment. Before going their separate ways, they shared one last kiss.

* * *

**AN:** That's it for now and it seems that Clark and Lois' relationship has taken a serious turn and it appears to be for the better. Please let me know what you think with a review, but no flames. 


	6. Two Pairs

**AN:** The rating for this chapter is back to **T**. Enjoy.

* * *

**_Chapter 6 – Two Pairs_**

There was only one thing on Clark's mind as he headed home; _I just hope I can avoid my mom_.

He knew that it wasn't being out late with his friends that would be a problem with his mother; it was how he had spent the rest of the night. When Clark made it to the porch of the house, he carefully removed his shoes and quietly stepped inside. He softly closed the door and began to recall the time that he and Lana had spent the night together in his room. When his parents caught him sneaking her out the following morning it had not been pleasant. The talk afterwards certainly wasn't fun either and that was something he wanted to avoid happening again.

A sad smile came to his face as he remembered his father. _If dad was around and found out what I did with Lois_… Clark thought with a shudder. He knew what he would have been in for. But it would have been worth it.

He made his way from the front door to the stairs, but as luck would have it, Clark stepped on a loose floorboard that gave a mighty creak.

_Busted_, Clark thought resignedly as he stood still to await his mother's disappointment at seeing him coming home at this time of the morning. Several seconds passed… but his mother was nowhere in sight.

"Mom!" Clark shouted, "I'm home."

Clark took a quick scan of the house and found that his mom wasn't even home. He then blew out a sigh of relief knowing that he didn't get caught.

With that worry taken care of, Clark began to go upstairs to get a change of clothes and start his chores. But just before heading up, he went to the cupboard to get a glass and then over to the refrigerator to get some orange juice. As he poured himself a glass, he noticed a note on the table, which read:

_Clark,_

_I hope you had a good time last night with your friends. Please try to remember next time to give your mother a call when you're going to be out all night. I do worry about you, even though I know you are a grown man and can take care of yourself. If you stayed with Lois last night, I hope you weren't any trouble. I have some work to do today and I will see you when I get home._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Reading that note brought a smile to his face. _No, mom, I wasn't trouble for Lois _at all _last night_, Clark thought playfully.

Once finished with his juice, he went over to the phone to call Pete and Chloe so that he could talk to them about last night – both in person and together. He still didn't know what he would say to them about revealing his secret to Lois, but the good thing was that everything had worked out in the end. _Boy, did it _ever _work out in the end._

The first call Clark made was to Pete. Thinking for a moment about the correct number to call, Clark dialed and waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"_Hello,_" Pete answered, sounding kind of rough.

"Pete? Is that you?" Clark asked.

"_Clark? Yeah, it's me._"

"Are you okay?" Clark asked, concerned for his friend.

"_I will be, I think. My head feels like it went through a blender. What can I do for you, buddy?_"

"We need to talk about what happened last night during the poker game."

"_What do you mean…?_" Pete paused and then suddenly remembered what had happened. Pete continued in a shocked voice, "_Oh, man._"

"Do you think you can make it over here?"

"_Yeah, that shouldn't be a problem. I'll be over as soon as possible._"

"Thanks, Pete. See ya soon."

Once Clark was finished with Pete, he dialed Chloe's number.

"_Sullivan residence, Chloe speaking_," Chloe said with a groan.

"Chloe, this is Clark. You don't sound too good," replied Clark.

"_Well, I don't feel all that good. It feels like there are a bunch of drums playing in my head._"

"I can only imagine. Pete is going through the same thing that you are."

"_Good, at least I'm not the only one suffering. I've learned an invaluable lesson through all of this._"

"What's that, Chlo?"

"_Poker and Jell-O shooters don't mix – especially when you have to take a shot every time you lose a hand or fold._"

They both chuckled over that.

"_Owww! Clark, please don't make me laugh. This damn hangover hurts even more when I laugh,_" Chloe painfully said. "_So, what's with the phone call?_"

"I want to talk to you about what happened last night. I just called Pete and he'll be coming over so we can talk. How about you?" Clark asked.

There was silence on the other end of the line for several seconds.

"Chloe? Are you still there?" Clark asked, full of concern.

"_Yeah, I'm still here,_" Chloe answered, still letting what Clark said sink in as she recalled what happened last night. "_Of course I'll come over. Just give me an hour or so to get freshened up._"

"Sure thing, Chloe. Bye."

"_Bye, Clark._"

_That went well_, Clark thought as he hung up the phone. Now, all he had to do was come up with what to tell his friends. Plus this would be the first time that Pete will hear, at least from him any way, that Chloe knew about his abilities. _Hopefully something will come to me while I do my chores._

Before doing his work, Clark sped up to his bedroom to change out of his clothes. Once that was taken care of, he went to work.

Doing his chores at least kept his mind occupied, because Clark really wasn't sure what to tell his two friends. The one thing that he _wasn't_ going to do was rip into them. He knew that it wasn't really their fault that his secret had been revealed to Lois; it was the amount of alcohol Pete and Chloe had consumed that night.

It didn't take Clark long to get the farm work done, so all he had to do now was wait for his two friends to come over. With all the time he had on his hands, he sat in his loft trying to formulate what he would say to Chloe and Pete.

It wasn't long before he picked up the sound of tires on gravel coming from two vehicles. Using his X-ray vision, Clark saw both Pete and Chloe coming down the driveway.

Before either Chloe or Pete could get out of their vehicles, Clark was there to greet them, "I'm glad the both of you could make it."

He watched as both Pete and Chloe slowly exited their respective cars, both hiding their faces with sunglasses. Clark smiled at his two hung-over friends, and even though he felt sorry for them, he still found their current state amusing.

"Hey, Clark," both Pete and Chloe groaned out, still feeling the effects of the shots that they had taken last night.

"Are you guys going to be alright?" Clark asked with concern.

Pete answered first, "I will be once my head stops pounding."

"I agree Pete. Those damn drums in my head are still playing," Chloe said as she winced every so often.

"If you two can make it up to the loft, I'll go get something for your headaches," Clark said as he headed into the house.

"Thanks, Clark," both Pete and Chloe said as they each grabbed their heads in pain from speaking louder than normal.

When Clark got back with a couple of glasses of water and some Tylenol, he noticed that his friends were barely up the first couple of steps to the loft. Carefully super-speeding ahead of them, Clark set the water down on a nearby table and helped both of them the rest of the way up.

"I would like to talk to the both of you about what happened last night," Clark began in a serious tone. "You both let slip..." _...that I have powers and abilities far beyond those of normal men... _"...that I am different."

Both Pete and Chloe had apologetic looks on their faces.

Realizing what Clark was implying, Pete hurriedly tried to cover for Clark, "What are you talking about?" Pete then carefully got up from the couch that both he and Chloe were sitting on and whispered to Clark, "Why are you talking about your abilities in front of Chloe?"

Before Clark could answer, Chloe interrupted him and said, "It's alright Pete, I already know about Clark's powers."

"You do?"

Both Clark and Chloe nodded in answer to Pete's question.

"Do you remember, Alicia Baker?" Chloe asked Pete. Pete nodded, and Chloe continued. "She tricked Clark into using his powers while she and I secretly watched."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Pete asked his two friends.

"It's true, Pete. For about a year, Chloe knew my secret and kept it to herself. When I finally found out that she knew, we had a nice talk about it. I'm glad she knows – because when you left Smallville, I missed having someone other than my parents to talk to about my abilities," answered Clark as he cast a warm smile toward Chloe.

Chloe returned Clark's smile with one of her own.

"Now, back to the topic at hand. You two revealed my abilities in front of Lois, and I had to have a talk with her about it after you both passed out."

"I'm sorry about that, Clark," Pete apologized.

"I am too. What did Lois do?" Chloe asked.

"Well, we had a nice talk. After I showed her a little bit of what I could do - speed, strength, and heat vision - she accepted me for who I am, just like the two of you. She now understands some of the things that I have done," Clark said, finishing with a slight laugh.

"So, are we good?" asked Pete, nervously.

"Yeah, Clark, are we?" Chloe chimed in.

Clark gave them both a stern look but couldn't hold it. He slowly broke out into a smile and answered, "Of course we're alright. I just wish that I could actually tell someone myself… instead of someone finding my spaceship and having to explain things to him. …or having someone secretly know about my powers and finding out a year later about it."

"There's always, Lana," Pete mentioned.

"That's true, Clark," added Chloe.

"Maybe one day. But right now, our friendship is just back to normal so I don't want to rock the boat anymore than it already has," Clark replied. _And with as close as Lex and Lana are becoming, the less she knows right now, the better._

"I can understand that," Pete said as he took a quick look at his watch. "Look at the time, I gotta run. I need to spend some time with the relatives before I head back home. I'm glad everything worked out, Clark. Next time we play poker, _no_ Jell-O shooters."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Clark said, especially seeing the effects in his two friends.

"Amen to that," Chloe agreed wholeheartedly.

Pete gave both Clark and Chloe a hug and carefully made his way down the loft steps. Clark assisted a still wobbly Chloe down to see their friend off.

As they watched Pete drive off and waved good-bye, Clark asked Chloe, "What would you think about me dating Lois?"

Chloe turned around to face and said in total shock, "You want to date Lois? When did _that_ happen?"

"Last night when we talked. My feelings for her have changed immensely over the last few months and I let her know how I felt. The amazing thing was that she felt the same way – so we're willing to give this relationship a shot. I was just wondering how you felt about it?"

"I've got no problem with it, Clark. I've seen the way the two of you have been acting lately and I'm not surprised that you two are getting together. If you make each other happy, who am I to stand in the way of that?"

"Thank you, Chloe. This not only means a lot to me but to Lois as well."

Clark then gave Chloe a warm embrace as they walked towards the house.

"You sure are happy about this new relationship with Lois, aren't you?"

"Uh huh, she brings out the best in me. I hope that one day you can find someone that makes you feel as happy as I feel right now."

"I hope so, too."

Clark suddenly thought about the way Chloe had behaved during the poker game. Trying to gauge Chloe's reaction, he asked her, "Chloe, what do you think about Jimmy?"

* * *

**AN:** That does it for this chapter. Feel free to leave a review because I would like to hear what you think about this chapter. No flames, please. 


	7. Royal Flush

**AN:** Here it is ladies and gentlemen, the next chapter for this wonderful tale of mine. Plus, it also happens to be the last chapter as well. My intent was for this story was for it not to be very long and I hope everyone enjoys how things come to an end. I would like to offer my thanks to **htbthomas** and **coltdancer** for betaing my fic. You two wonderful ladies helped me out a lot with this and I really appreciate it.

* * *

_**Chapter 7 – Royal Flush**_

"What about Jimmy?" Chloe asked, perplexed.

"The two of you seemed kinda chummy with each other at the _Planet_ the other day," Clark began as he and Chloe sat down on the porch steps. "During the poker game last night, I saw you steal some glances at Jimmy."

"I did not!" Chloe vehemently denied.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't"

"Chloe?"

"Alright, alright, I admit it. Are you satisfied now, Clark?" Chloe asked in a defeated tone.

"Yes. And might I add, he was doing the same to you that night," replied Clark.

An intrigued Chloe asked, "Really?"

"Uh huh. I think Jimmy likes you."

"I just don't know," Chloe said with hesitation.

Clark gave Chloe a puzzled look and asked, "What's the matter, Chloe? You like him, he likes you…"

"It's not that, Clark. Do you remember when I told you about when he and I hooked up?" Chloe asked and received a nod from Clark. "Well, he was supposed to call and he didn't. I waited and waited and he still didn't call. I don't think I can handle going through that a second time with him."

Clark gave Chloe an encouraging embrace. "I can understand why you would not want to try, Chlo, but maybe he's changed. If you think he's worth it, talk to him about it because if you don't take that risk you may regret it."

"How did you become so smart in the relationship department?"

It took a brief moment before Clark answered, "Over the last several months, I've received some great advice concerning matters of the heart from a very good friend. She's been there a lot for me and I thought it was about time that I returned the favour." He gave Chloe a warm embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks, Clark. I think I'll give it a shot. Do you think he's up yet?" Chloe asked as she got up from the porch.

Clark got up as well and answered, "Maybe, but he may not be totally himself if he's feeling how you and Pete felt this morning."

"True."

"You can go and check on him… I'll put some coffee on. I think that will help the both of you to get over last night."

As he waited for the coffee, Clark made a quick call to Lois. Getting her voicemail, he left a message for her asking where she wanted to go for lunch. After that, Clark had nothing to do but wait for the coffee to be ready… and for the appearance of both Chloe and Jimmy.

When the coffee was finally done, Clark was _still_ waiting for Chloe and Jimmy. He decided to check on those two, since they were taking so long. Reaching his room, Clark used his X-ray vision… just to make sure that they weren't going to kill each other if things went bad between them.

"Whoa." He was very surprised to see both Chloe and Jimmy in a very steamy lip lock, the opposite of what he'd been expecting!

Clark knocked gently on his bedroom door and said, "Coffee's ready, guys." He suddenly heard a thump. "Is everything alright in there?" he asked, desperately trying to hold in his laughter.

"We're fine, Clark… um… we'll be down in a minute," replied Chloe, as she and Jimmy picked themselves off the floor.

"Okay."

Clark quickly went downstairs to the kitchen, poured himself some coffee and waited for his two amorous guests to appear. It was at that time that the phone rang.

"Kent residence, Clark speaking," he answered.

"_My, aren't we so formal. How are you, handsome?_" asked Lois on the other end in a sultry tone.

"I feel pretty good, especially hearing your voice, sweetie pie," Clark responded happily.

"_Ugh! Clark, I think you need to work on those pet names._"

"That bad, huh?"

"_Let me think about that,_" Lois paused for a couple of seconds to think it over. "_Yep, it's that bad, Smallville._"

"Alright, I'll work on it. How are things with you?"

"_Everything is just fine. Did everything go alright with you, Pete and Chloe?_"

Clark was just about to answer when he noticed Chloe and Jimmy entering the kitchen. They appeared to have fully recovered from their little 'session' and didn't look too worse for wear.

In a low voice, Chloe asked, "Who's on the phone?"

Clark simply mouthed the word, 'Lois'.

Chloe gave an, 'Ah' reaction with a nod of her head.

"Everything went fine, Lo. They let me know that they didn't mean for it to happen and that the both of them were sorry. Pete and Chloe also said that they wouldn't play poker again if it involved alcohol," Clark said, chuckling at the last part.

Lois laughed as well and then said, "_I take it that they are suffering from a hangover?_"

"Uh huh."

"_Well, they'll survive. But there was something good that came out of it._"

"And what is that, pretty lady?" Clark asked whimsically.

"_It did bring us closer together,_" Lois replied happily. _In more ways than one_, she thought. "_By the way, pretty lady, nice touch._"

"Thanks. By the way, Chloe knows about us. I hope you don't mind me telling her. It just came up," Clark said as he braced himself for the wrath of Lois Lane.

"_That's alright Clark, I don't mind at all,_" Lois stated calmly.

"You don't?"

"_Nope, not in the least. I'm glad she knows and that she's fine about us. She is fine with us being together, is she, Smallville?_"

"Chloe's fine with it – you can ask her yourself." Clark motioned for Chloe to come over and take the phone from him.

Leaving Chloe alone to talk to her cousin, Clark went over to the table and joined Jimmy for some small talk and coffee.

"Hey, Lo. How are you?" Chloe asked.

"_A little busy this morning but everything is alright. How about you, Chlo? Are you really okay with me and Clark?_" asked Lois curiously.

"I'm fine and I'm okay with you and Clark. To tell you the truth, I'm surprised it took the two of you this long to hook up."

"_Really?_"

"Of course, really. I could see the chemistry between you and Clark for a while now. When the two of you finally started acting like friends instead of sparring partners, it was only a matter of time before you decided to become more than friends."

"_So, we were that obvious, huh? I'm glad that you're fine with everything. I didn't want to do anything to hurt you and I think Clark feels the same way._"

"Trust me Lo, Clark does. So, why the phone call to the King of Flannel?" Chloe asked, laughing.

Clark choked a bit on his coffee and Jimmy could barely contain his laughter from seeing Clark react to Chloe's question.

"I heard that, Chlo," Clark matter-of-factly stated.

Chloe just waved a hand in his direction letting him know that she knew that.

As Lois' own laughter came to an end, she answered, "_Clark and I were planning on going out for lunch. You can come too, if you want._"

"I'll ask Clark. Can Jimmy and I join you two for lunch?" From across the room, Clark nodded. "Clark says it's fine. Plus I'm bringing someone with me."

Lois was intrigued. "_Who is that, my dear cousin?_"

"You remember Jimmy Olsen?"

"_Of course I do, Chlo. He was at the poker game last night. So, I take it he's the one that you want to bring._"

"Yes, he is. I'm taking a cue from you and Clark. We talked about how we felt and decided to give us another shot."

"_Good for you, cuz. Do you mind putting Clark back on?_"

"Sure," Chloe then pulled Clark out of his talk with Jimmy and gave the phone to him.

"Hey, Lo," Clark greeted Lois a second time.

"_So, are you really okay with having Chloe and Jimmy tag along with us for lunch?_"

"I really would've preferred to spend some time alone with you but maybe we can do it tonight?" Clark asked quietly

"_That really sounds good to me, Smallville._"

"Good, do you want me to pick you up or do you want to meet us in town?"

Lois thought about that for a second or two before she answered, "_That could work. You could pick me up at your mother's office. But which form of transportation would you be using?_"

"I thought the Clark Kent Express would be a good way to travel."

"_So, I take it you wanted to cop a feel while we traveled that way,_" Lois said as she giggled the last part out.

"Lois," Clark said, exasperated.

"_I'm sorry, Smallville. I just love pushing your buttons._"

"You do that all right and sometimes do more than push my buttons."

"_Why, Smallville, do I sense a little double entendre there? _" Lois asked.

"Perhaps," replied Clark mischievously.

"_I'll take your word for it then. You can pick me up around noon. Do you have a place in mind that we can go to?_"

"Sure I do, but I want to surprise you. I'll send Chloe and Jimmy on ahead so that I can pick you up without rousing suspicion from Jimmy. I've had enough of explaining my abilities to someone for now."

"_I would like to say that I understand that, but I can't. Don't think about your abilities as a curse, Clark, they're a gift,_" Lois encouraged Clark.

"Thanks, you really know how to set my mind at ease," Clark happily thanked her.

"_Anytime, Smallville. Just don't be late picking me up._"

"Not a chance. See you in a bit, Lo."

"_Bye, Clark._"

"Bye, Lois."

After hanging up with Lois, Clark talked to Chloe and Jimmy about where to meet for lunch. The trio decided on a place that wasn't too far from the Talon so that they could head there for dessert.

Clark told his friends that he would meet them at the restaurant with Lois, but he had a few things to do first.

Agreeing to see both Clark and Lois later, Chloe decided to take Jimmy out on a quick little tour of Smallville before they met up for lunch. Clark watched as they left the farm and once they were a good distance away, Clark super-sped to meet up with Lois.

* * *

In a blink of an eye, Clark was at his mother's Senate office. Making his way around the place, he patiently waited outside the office of Senator Kent's chief of staff. Several minutes later, Lois stepped out of her office, surprised to see that Clark had already arrived. 

"Hey there, Smallville. Have you been waiting long?" Lois asked, pleasantly surprised to see Clark so soon.

Clark happily answered, "I haven't been here overly long. Chloe took Jimmy for a little tour around Smallville before they meet us at the restaurant. Once they were safely out of sight, I super-sped here."

"And not a hair out of place I see."

Clark had to laugh at that.

"You ready to go, Lois?" Clark asked.

Lois took a quick look around to see if anyone was nearby and wrapped her arms around Clark's neck. With their faces less than an inch apart, Lois said, "I am now, Clark." She then gave him a breathtaking kiss.

"Wow," Clark replied. "That makes me wonder how you are when you're not ready."

Lois then gave Clark a quick punch in the arm and said, "Maybe someday, Smallville. Let's get going before we're late."

"With me, you'll never be late."

Clark gave Lois a quick kiss and they headed to the elevator arm in arm. Once outside, he led her to an alley, so that they would not be noticed when he used his speed to get them to the restaurant.

"You may want to take your heels off, Lois. I would hate for you to lose one of them along the way," Clark told her.

"Okay," replied Lois as she took them off.

Clark picked her up with ease and she wrapped an arm around him with her heels securely in hand.

"Ready, Lo?"

Lois nodded her head and they both took off in a flash.

* * *

A safe distance away, Clark slowed down and placed Lois carefully back on her feet so they could walk the rest of the way to the restaurant. To their surprise, Chloe and Jimmy were coming toward them in the other direction. 

"Hey guys, I didn't expect to meet you outside here," Chloe greeted her cousin and best friend.

"Smallville has a way of getting to places fairly quickly." Lois replied with a slight laugh.

"Lois," Clark groaned.

"I'm sorry, Clark. I just couldn't resist."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay, let's go and get something to eat before Lois and Clark start their own version of World War III," Chloe said, putting an abrupt stop to Lois and Clark's bantering.

"Chloe's right, let's get something to eat. I'm starving," mentioned Jimmy.

Finding a table, the four friends took a quick look at the menus that were there and waited for someone to take their order. When the waitress arrived, they all ordered burgers and fries. It wasn't long after that when their food arrived and they dug in.

As they began to eat, Lois couldn't help but notice the interaction between both Chloe and Jimmy.

"Here you go, bright eyes," Jimmy said to Chloe while he held a French fry in front of Chloe's mouth.

"Aw, thanks, Jimmy," replied Chloe as she took a bite of the fry.

In a very low voice, Lois said to Clark, "Do you see what I see? If you do, give me a gentle squeeze on the hand."

With a mischievous grin, Clark gave Lois his answer. He didn't gently squeeze her hand instead he gave her a gentle caress on her inner thigh. That little action caused Lois to yelp.

Chloe and Jimmy stopped feeding each other at the sudden noise.

"Are you alright, cuz?" Chloe asked.

"I'm, um…" Lois paused to compose herself and gave Clark a stern look. "I'm fine, Chlo."

Taking Lois' word for it, Chloe then went back to what she and Jimmy were doing before Lois' yelp interrupted them.

"You are going to pay for that, Smallville," Lois told Clark with a hint of anger in her voice.

With an apologetic look, Clark said, "I'm sorry, Lois. Can you forgive me?" He then leaned over and gave Lois a mind-blowing kiss.

Once they parted, Lois regained her equilibrium and said, "You're forgiven, Smallville."

"So, back to what you asked about earlier. Yeah, noticed. What about it?"

There was a twinkle in Lois' eye and she said mischievously, "Do you wanna have some fun with those two?"

"Why not? This could be fun," replied Clark happily.

"Follow my lead, Smallville."

Clark gave Lois a nod and they went back to their meal and continued to watch the pair that sat opposite them. Chloe and Jimmy continued to feed each other not knowing what Lois and Clark had planned.

"Look, Pa, our little girl is growing up," Lois said, barely keeping a straight face.

Lois' comment stopped what Chloe and Jimmy were doing.

Lois then snuggled up to Clark and grabbed his hand while she rested her head on his shoulder. Clark then said, "You got that right, Ma. Where does the time go?"

Both Lois and Clark then broke out into laughter.

"Come on guys, cut it out," Chloe said, slightly annoyed.

"Now don't you go talking back to your elders, young lady," Lois replied with a chuckle.

"If you keep that up, we may not let you see your young man anymore," Clark said to Chloe, barely containing his laughter.

"Okay, enough is enough. What brought all this on?" an upset Chloe asked.

"Yeah, I would like to know that, too," Jimmy added.

"Alright, alright. It's just that the way you two were feeding each other. This isn't _Lady and the Tramp_, people. You may think it's cute, but we who have to watch it in person think otherwise," Lois told Chloe and Jimmy. "Besides, I just couldn't resist busting your chops, with a little assist from Smallville here."

"Okay, I get your point," Chloe reluctantly said.

"I'm sorry, Chlo. It was just too good to resist," Clark said apologetically.

Jimmy said, "Thanks, CK. If I were in your shoes, I'd probably do the same thing."

"You're forgiven, Clark. Lois, I'm not too sure about," Chloe playfully added.

"Hey!!" Lois said, feigning hurt at Chloe's statement.

"If everything is all settled now, let's finish before our food gets cold," Clark told the others.

"Yes, Pa," replied Chloe with a barely straight face.

Clark answered with a slight groan, which was followed by him laughing. In no time, the others joined in laughing. Once they settled back down, they finished their food, paid their bills and headed to the Talon.

As they walked, Lois and Clark held hands and Clark gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Chloe noticed the exchange between them and just couldn't resist paying back her cousin.

"Lois and Clark, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, and then comes marriage. Then comes Lois…" Chloe happily chanted before being interrupted by Lois.

"I would think real hard before you finish that last line Chlo," Lois threatened while giving Chloe a nasty glare.

"Jeez, can't you take a joke?"

"Sure I can. By the way, Chloe... Gotcha," Lois said with a laugh.

"You mean… that what you just said…" Chloe said completely flustered.

"I know you were getting me back, Chloe but as you know, I couldn't let that go."

"I think that's enough guys. Can we have a truce here?" Clark asked

Both girls nodded in agreement and then they all went in to the Talon. Finding a table and placing their orders, they waited patiently.

It wasn't long when they all received their respective orders and enjoyed their coffee and pastries. The four friends enjoyed each other's company and even apologized for their earlier teasing, even as hard as it was for Lois to do so. During that time, Lois and Clark would occasionally steal a kiss from each other, which didn't go unnoticed by their friends. Chloe didn't tease them but she did find it adorable because she was very happy for her cousin and best friend.

As they were finishing up, Clark noticed a little something on Lois' face.

"Uh, Lois, you have a little something…" Clark began while he motioned to the same spot on his own face.

"What is it, Clark?" Lois asked, not knowing what Clark was getting at.

"You got a little icing on your face."

Jimmy and Chloe watched as Lois tried to get the icing off her face.

Lois picked up a napkin and started dabbing around her mouth. "Did I get it?"

A naughty idea popped into Clark's head and he said with a smirk, "Let me get it for you Lo."

Clark took the napkin from Lois' hand and placed it on the table. Clark was then inches away from her face and then he kissed the tip of her nose, in the process removed the icing that was there.

"Now you look like your old self, pretty lady," Clark said as he gave Lois the patented Kent smile.

"Thanks, Smallville. Now, let me properly thank you," Lois said as wrapped her arms around Clark. "With this."

Lois gave Clark a very appreciative kiss.

"Aww," both Chloe and Jimmy said as they watched on.

Amazed that her cousin and best friend were still lip-locked, Chloe took her eyes off of them for a second and noticed someone familiar coming over to them.

"Uh oh," Chloe said with worry.

"What's the matter, Chloe?" Jimmy asked, puzzled at Chloe's reaction.

Motioning her head in a particular direction, Chloe told Jimmy, "I think there's trouble coming."

Jimmy looked in the direction that Chloe motioned to and said, "So what?"

Chloe then spoke up, "Clark, Lois, I think you should stop now."

"Not now, Chlo," Lois ordered her cousin after taking a quick breath and continued kissing Clark.

"But… but…"

"Chloe, what could be so important that…" Clark said before he realized that they had a visitor over at their table who was very surprised at what she saw.

"Hey, guys," Lana said, stunned at what she just witnessed. She turned on her heel and fled the room, not knowing what to do next.

"Lana, wait," Clark said as he got up and went after her.

Clark caught up to her and got Lana to face him.

"I'm sorry, Lana. I didn't want you to find out about Lois and me this way," Clark apologized.

"That's okay, Clark. There's nothing to be sorry for. I'm glad that you and Lois have found each other. The first time I saw you two together, I thought I saw something there – even if you didn't see it," Lana replied, happy that Clark had found someone.

"Thanks and I know that you'll find someone as well." Then Clark thought, _and I don't mean Lex Luthor_.

"I hope I have."

Clark frowned slightly at Lana's answer.

"Hey, there you are. I was wondering where you went," Pete said as he handed Lana a cup of coffee.

"Pete?" Clark said, surprised.

"I'll go find us a table, Pete. Take care, Clark," Lana said as she left the two friends.

"Are you and Lana…?" Clark asked, still very stunned at this turn of events.

"Not quite, but I'm working on it," Pete said, hopefully.

"Is everything alright?" Lois asked with concern as she went over to Clark and Pete.

"Yeah, things are fine," Clark soothed Lois. Giving Lois some money, he continued, "I'm going to talk to Pete for a bit. That should cover our bill – I'll meet you guys outside in a bit."

"I'll be waiting for you, Smallville," Lois told Clark as she kissed him on the cheek.

Clark gestured to Pete to sit at the now vacated table that he, Lois, Chloe and Jimmy had been at.

"I just don't know what to say, Pete," Clark said, still very much surprised.

"I know what you mean, Clark. I hope we can be together, just like you and Lois," Pete said, pleased with his friend's new relationship.

"Things will work out Pete and I wish you the best."

Clark then gave Pete a manly embrace.

"Thanks, buddy. I better get back to Lana. See you around, Clark, and don't be a stranger. Come by and visit sometime," Pete said as they ended their hug.

"You got yourself a deal. Maybe I'll bring Lois along with me so she can get to know you a bit better."

"I'd like that, Clark. Then I could tell her some embarrassing stories about you."

The two then laughed about that. Saying their goodbyes with another hug and a handshake, they both parted until the next time their paths crossed.

"How did things go with Pete, Smallville?" Lois asked.

"Never better. I think he and Lana will make a wonderful couple," Clark answered with a smile.

* * *

Clark returned Lois to her workplace after saying goodbye to Chloe and Jimmy. But before they parted company, Chloe indicated that she needed to get back to Metropolis and if Jimmy thought it was alright, she would take him back with her. It didn't take long for Jimmy to agree and once they got all of Jimmy's things from the farm, they were off. 

Unfortunately, when they arrived back, Lois learned that she would be gone with Clark's mom for a week. Martha was needed at the State Capital for a very important vote. What made it worse was that they would have to leave early the next day. In order to spend some time with Lois before she left, Clark helped her pack for the trip. Lois didn't really need his help but thought that it was sweet of him to help her. She would really miss Clark just as much as he would miss her.

Before she left, Clark told Lois that if she had any free time to just give him a call and he would be there in a heart beat. They sealed that deal with a passionate kiss before Lois accompanied Martha to the airport.

True to her word, whenever she had some free time, Lois would give Clark a call. Just before she would hang up the phone, he would be right by her side. They spent a lot of her free time together, going out to eat, watching a movie or just spending some alone time in Lois' hotel room.

Fortune smiled on the couple as Martha sent Lois back home a day early. She was no longer needed and had done a fantastic job over the course of the week. When Lois made it to the Kent farm, Clark greeted her and then escorted her to the loft. Once there, she was surprised at what she saw. The loft was filled with lit candles and a table set for the two of them.

After eating the wonderful meal that Clark had ready for the both of them, they relaxed upon the couch and gazed out at the stars.

"Lois, take a look at this," Clark said with amazement, pointing toward the sky.

"Falling stars… That's beautiful, Smallville."

"Make a wish, Lo."

Closing her eyes, Lois made her wish.

When she reopened her eyes, Clark asked, "What did you wish for?"

"This." Lois pushed Clark down on the couch and gave him a very passionate kiss.

What seemed like several minutes later, they came up for air and Clark asked, "Is that all you wished for?"

"Not by a long shot, Smallville."

Lois then recaptured Clark's lips with her own and things quickly became heated between the two of them. In no time at all, clothes were shed and they were doing the dance that was as old as time itself.

* * *

Clark awoke the following morning with the sun shining directly on his face. He didn't mind though because he was with the most beautiful girl in the world, at least to him. 

"Good morning, sunshine," Lois giggled out as she noticed the sun shining on Clark.

"Good morning to you, too," he replied as he gave her a good morning kiss.

Repositioning themselves so the sun was no longer bothering Clark, they snuggled up with each other, just enjoying being together.

Breaking the silence, Lois said, "Clark?"

"Yeah, Lo?"

"Do you think about the future?"

"A little bit."

"What do you see for yourself?"

"I want to finish college and get a degree in journalism. And, I think I would like to help people with my abilities. "

"That's very noble of you, Smallville."

"What about you, Lo?"

"Your mom has encouraged me to take some online classes and to attend college in the fall."

"What are you taking?"

"Just like you and Chloe, journalism courses. I would like to get a degree as well. When all is said and done, I would like to the best damn reporter in the world."

"Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised if you do wind up being the world's best reporter. You know, it would be even better if you, me and Chloe wound up working at the _Daily Planet_ together."

"That would be nice, Smallville."

"I think it's about time we head on into the house and eat some breakfast."

"That sounds like a plan, but I think I want to take a shower. Care to join me, Smallville?" Lois asked with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"You don't have to ask me twice," Clark then scooped Lois up in his arms and sped them up to the shower.

After a sensational time in the shower, Lois and Clark changed into clean clothes and happily made their way downstairs.

"Good morning, kids," Martha greeted the pair as they came bounding down the stairs.

"Hi, mom," Clark greeted his mother sheepishly.

"Good morning, Mrs. Kent," Lois greeted Martha in the same manner as Clark.

"Why are the two of you acting as though you're caught with your hand in the cookie jar? Martha asked the pair, the fact that they were holding hands not escaping her.

"Maybe because we did have our hands in the cookie jar," Clark told his mother honestly.

"Yeah, what he said," chimed in Lois.

Martha could barely contain how happy she was, so she gathered both Lois and Clark in her arms and gave them a warm hug.

"It's about time you two realized that you make a good couple. I'm very happy for the both of you."

"Thanks," both Lois and Clark said together and they all laughed.

"So, how did the two of you finally come to your senses?" Martha asked.

"Well," Clark began, "it all started with a game of poker…"

**The End**

* * *

**AN:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you've enjoyed this fic. Please leave a review to tell me what you thought, but no flames. 


End file.
